Torn Apart
by Ame Pang
Summary: [AxC] After Athrun gets in a car accident he doesn’t remember anything that happened during the war. What will Cagalli do?
1. Chapter 1

_**Torn Apart**_

Summary: They meet each other and found love only to be torn apart in the end… A&C pairing with K&L AND D&M occasionally

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

_Flashback_

A/N: Author's Note

((A/N: This is my first fanfic so when you review please be nice and tell me what you think. In other words please don't flame me…))

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED

Chapter 1 

Her honey-brown eyes opened slightly and she saw white.

'_Am I in heaven?'_

"Cagalli your okay!" said her brown haired brother.

"Yeah we thought you were going to die on us!" exclaimed the tanned blonde; the exclamation earned him a smack on his head from his girlfriend.

"What he means is that we are all happy that you're okay." Murmured the short-haired girl.

"Cagalli! Your alright!" exclaimed the former singer when she entered the room, she was carrying a tray which she quickly handed to Miriallia and ran up to hug her friend but was quickly stopped by Kira.

"Remember she's still in a weak condition" whispered Kira.

"I know, I know, but can I call the others in?" asked Lacus in a hushed voice.

"What are all you people talking about! I deserve to know!" exclaimed the princess of Orb. Lacus quickly rushed out of the room and when she re-entered Cagalli could hear the rustling of feet and books. When the door opened at last a bunch or people came in. There were her family, the "Important people" ((A/N: okay I didn't know what to call them here so yeah what I mean by the important people is for example Patrick Zala you know those people…)), there was her body guard Kisaka, there was the crew from the Arc Angel, the crew from the Kusanagi and the crew from the Eternal, her maid from the Castle of Orb was there ((A/N: I wonder how she survived?)) and there were a lot of people she didn't know. Everyone was telling her how great it was to have her back, how great it was to see her well, and even Yzak managed to plaster a smile on his face, different from his infamous smirk. Everyone was hushed when she tried to sit up but Cagalli quickly lay down again when pain shot through her body. When that was over everyone resumed talking. Even though the people were here to meet her none ever talked to her. Of course there was the occasional "Hello" or the sideways glance but no one ever bothered to start a conversation with her; so she was quite surprised when one of the people she didn't know walked up to her and asked her how she was.

"Hi how are you?" asked the guy.

"Fine, you?" she managed to say.

'_Do I even know this guy?' _she wondered.

"So lets start the interview" he said.

'_O god he's a reporter! What do I do what do I do?_' she thought.

"And WHO let YOU in here?" asked Miriallia in her commanding voice.

"Note to self: thank Mir a million times later"Cagalli whispered.

Miriallia dragged everyone from the press, all the reporters, and photographers to the door and kicked them out one by one when all of them were out she screamed "AND NEVER COME BACK AGAIN!" to the reporters, press, photographers and slammed the door. After that scene everyone grew silent again, but the silence was interrupted by Dearka:

"Remind me never to anger her again" he said to Yzak. Everyone started laughing at that and even Cagalli managed to choke out a few laughs.

"DEARKA ETHLMAN GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" yelled Miriallia, fuming.

"Well better do what your girlfriend says Dearka!" said Kira.

"Your not going to help me?" asked Dearka in a whimpering tone.

"NOPE!" everyone answered in unison, as Kira walked over to the still giggling Lacus and kissed her on the forehead. Miriallia dragged Dearka out of the room and everyone could here the strangled screams of Dearka and the occasional "SHUT UP YOU JERK" of Miriallia.

This little episode caused Cagalli to think of her boyfriend.

'_Where is Athrun anyways?'_

She closed her eyes soundlessly and everyone was hushed once more.

"Athrun" she murmured. Causing a slight ripple of murmurs to course through the room. A picture of the blue-haired teen coursed through her mind.

"Athrun" she said, this time a bit louder. Everyone was shooed out of the room except for her friends. Dearka and Miriallia were dragged back into the room.

"ATHRUN!" She screamed. Her eyes shot open and she sat up in bed, but the pain coursing through her body was too much for her so she lay back down.

"Where is Athrun? Does he not love me anymore?" she asked quietly.

"No its not that its just well…" started her brother.

"Well what where is he?" she screeched.

"Please Cagalli don't scream so much it hurts your voice…" said the pink-haired princess.

"I don't care about my voice. Now tell me where Athrun is." She said in a quiet yet deadly tone.

"Just tell the lady where her boyfriend is!" exclaimed Yzak.

"Ugh! Fine Yzak why don't you tell her?" asked Dearka.

"No way! I mean… well… yeah… um… yeah…I have to go now… BYE!" he said and rushed out the door.

"So tell me!" the blonde ordered.

"Cagalli do you remember anything from yesterday?" asked Lacus on a calming voice.

"Yes! I mean No! I don't know… Maybe… okay just let me think." She said.

Flashback 

"_So Cagalli what do you want to eat tonight?" asked Athrun._

"_Pizza please!" she ordered._

"_Okay I'll call delivery" he said._

"_Hi… I would like to order a pizza please…Hawaiian please…um do you have delivery? o you don't deliver when its raining… that's alright… we'll go pick it up… okay thanks bye." _

"_We have to go to the pizza shop they said they don't deliver when its raining." He said._

"_o alright then, lets go!" she said._

_They walked out the house and started walking to the pizza place._

_**At the pizza place**_

((A/N: sorry! I don't feel like describing to day..))

"_There is the pizza place come on slow poke!" she said while running to the pizza place._

"_Cagalli don't run there might be cars… see there is one now!" he shouted._

"_Ahh Don't worry they'll see me!" she said carelessly._

"_CAGALLI WATCH OUT!" he yelled. The car was coming straight at her._

"_AHHH" she shrieked._

"_CAGALLI!" he yelled. She felt a large weight thrown upon her then all when black._

The orb princess opened her eyes and found herself back in the hospital. There were tears streaming down her face.

_'Why am I crying?' _she wondered. Then the bitter truth washed upon her like a wave.

"No you don't mean that he's…" she whispered as her eyes grew wide.

"Yes, Cagalli I'm afraid he's…

CLIFFY! Ha I'm so evil… hope you liked it I'm so bad at writing stories… please don't flame me! If I made any mistakes in spelling or personalities just tell me there is no need for flaming… if you have any ideas or suggestions just tell me I'll do my best! please R&R this fic is dedicated to Ame-chan and Angiepants for encouraging me all the time… Thank You!

Mizu-chan


	2. Chapter 2

_**Torn Apart**_

Summary: They meet each other and found love only to be torn apart in the end… A&C pairing with K&L AND D&M occasionally

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

_Flashback_

A/N: Author's Note

((A/N: This is my first fanfic so when you review please be nice and tell me what you think. In other words please don't flame me…))

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED (or any other anime I use in this story)

Chapter 2 

The orb princess opened her eyes and found herself back in the hospital. There were tears streaming down her face.

_'Why am I crying?' _she wondered. Then the bitter truth washed upon her like a wave.

"No you don't mean that he's…" she whispered as her eyes grew wide.

"Yes, Cagalli I'm afraid he's…" started her brother but was interrupted by her scream.

"HE'S GONE! HE'S GONE AND ITS ALL MY FALUT!" she sobbed into her pillow.

"Cagalli! He's not..." Kira started.

"HE'S GONE! HE'S GONE!" She cried.

"Cagalli! He's not..." Kira started once more.

"HE'S GONE! HE'S GONE! He Left me…" She wailed.

"CAGALLI GET A GRIP! HE'S NOT GONE!" Kira yelled at his sister.

"If he's not gone then where is he?" she whimpered.

"IF HE'S NOT GONE THEN WHY ISN'T HE HERE WITH ME!" she screamed and continued to sob into her pillow.

"There, there Cagalli" whispered Lacus while patting her friend on the shoulder.

"Cagalli its alright, he's not gone he's just in a coma" whispered Miriallia who was also trying to comfort the troubled blonde. Cagalli jolted her head up and they could see her tear-stained face.

" R-really?" asked the miserable blonde.

"Yes" answered her friend.

" Y-your n-not trying t-to trick m-me to m-make me f-feel better?" she asked her voice wobbly.

"Nope, why would we want to do that?" asked her brother, and with that she punched him on the shoulder. She smiled softy.

"T-thanks guys… for everything" she mumbled.

" Its alright its what friends do isn't it?" asked the former songster. She smiled and yawned.

"Good Night everyone…" she murmured and fell asleep. Everyone shuffled out the door and with one last glance at his sister he turned off the lights and closed the door.

**+Cagalli's Dream+**

_Where am I?_

_**You are here.**_

_Where is here?_

**_You are here in _****_Takamagahara_**

_Who am I?_

**_You are Cagalli Yula Atta_**

_What am I?_

**_You are a human_**

_Why am I here?_

To help him 

_Why me?_

**Because you are the one**

_Where is he?_

He is in the garden Who are you? Yuuki 

BREAK

I was transported to a glorious garden, which I immediately claimed as my sanctuary. It was such a wondrous place with morning glories climbing the walls, gardens for all sorts of flowers, little animals such as squirrels and rabbits playing around, all surrounding a great waterfall, which went into a lake that had ducks and fish in it. A sweet essence surrounded the place. Without a warning a little bird that looked a lot like Torii came up to me stood on my head for a bit and flew off. It was as if he wanted me to follow him because every few flaps he would turn and look at me. ((A'N: how do you count flaps? I dunno)) Since I had nothing better to do I went to follow him. He led me into a rose garden that had only pink and white roses, then there was a voice, which said, "Torii there you are!" I ran around another hedge and there he stood. Except it was a different version of him.

**BREAK**

"Why did you do that Miss Lacus? " demanded the doctor/nurse-ish person.

"Do what?" asked Lacus.

"Tell her it was yesterday when it happened but it was really three days ago." He answered.

"Well did you want her getting to worried? You said yourself she must me calm for the recovery to maintain steady." she said in a calm voice.

"Ah! Forget it." He said immediately when he saw everyone glaring at him, and walked away.

**Crappy chappie I know but theres no cliffie! well kinda… as I said if u have any suggestions juz review but if u want direct contact tell me.. o and thank you for the review DEAR COUSIN you know who you are! smiley face glad you liked it people that reviewed and if you want me 2 do one on one w/ the reviewers juz telll me I dun mind.. o and people dunt worry too much Athrun isn't going to die…. Yet well im still thinking about it… well ill go work on sumthing else now sorry it took so long I burned my finger, and kinda twisted/broke my wrist during practice so I hv an excuse for not making my chappie 4 pgs long! Im kinda disappointed in myself tho it waz my rule! Grrr kicks self well anywayz ill go work on the next chappie hope u liked it and plz r&r**

** Mizu-Chan**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Torn Apart**_

Summary: They meet each other and found love only to be torn apart in the end… A&C pairing with K&L AND D&M occasionally

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

_Flashback_

A/N: Author's Note

((A/N: This is my first fanfic so when you review please be nice and tell me what you think. In other words please don't flame me…))

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED (or any other anime I use in this story)

Chapter 3 

_I was transported to a glorious garden, which I immediately claimed as my sanctuary. It was such a wondrous place with morning glories climbing the walls, gardens for all sorts of flowers, little animals such as squirrels and rabbits playing around, all surrounding a great waterfall, which went into a lake that had ducks and fish in it. A sweet essence surrounded the place. Without a warning a little bird that looked a lot like Torii came up to me stood on my head for a bit and flew off. It was as if he wanted me to follow him because every few flaps he would turn and look at me. ((A/N: how do you count flaps? I dunno)) Since I had nothing better to do I went to follow him. He led me into a rose garden that had only pink and white roses, then there was a voice, which said, "Torii there you are!" I ran around another hedge and there he stood. Except it was a different version of him. "O hello!" he said. "Thank you for bringing my Torii! I suppose you would want to see my friend now?" he asked. I nodded, dumbfounded by his looks. Kira looked so innocent, so unaware. ((A/N: HA! You thought it was Athrun didn't you! Well it isn't so live with it lolz)) "Come on!" he exclaimed and dragged me around yet another bush. Behind the bush was the blue-haired boy called Athrun whom I also call my "boyfriend" "Hi Athrun!" "Hey Kira" I was so surprised to see him I ran up and hugged him only to have him push me off. "Who are you? Don't you know its rude to do that?" "I'm Cagalli! Don't you remember me I'm Cagalli…Cagalli" My voice getting softer with every word. Cagalli!_

_**Cagalli!**_

"Cagalli!" She woke up to her brother shaking her.

"O my goodness Cagalli are you alright?" asked the pink-haired princess. It was only then she realized that she was drenched in sweat.

"W-what happened?" she asked her voice shaking.

"That's what we were going to ask you sugar" answered Dearka.

"Umm…" she answered.

"Well, when we came we saw you shaking and drenched in sweat" answered Miriallia.

"But why are you all here?" she demanded getting part of her old voice back.

"We have some news for you." This time it was Yzak that answered.

"Is it good news?" she asked.

"Sure sugar." said the tanned blonde. ((A/N: Does Dearka talk like that? Oh I don't know))

"So spill it!" she answered getting some of her spunk back.

"Well… you see um... er…" they muttered. By this time Cagalli had decided to stop listening entirely she was thinking about the dream. '_What did it mean? Dreams always have a meaning that's what Kira said so what does it mean that Athrun will forget me?'_

" …so you'll probably get out by this time tomorrow." finished Kira. '_huh? What did he say?'_ thought Cagalli.

" Aren't you happy Cagalli?" asked Lacus.

"We can even have a party!" she said desperately. But unfortunately for her the Orb princess was once again lost in a trance. '_What? Why a party? Athrun is not going to be there anyways… so I guess that means I can get out of this hospital by this time tomorrow. Yay! O my god I mean No! How in the world am I going to see Athrun then? I'll have to go tonight then; ya then its settled I'll see him tonight.'_

"Tonight then" she muttered.

"Huh? What was that Cagalli?" asked Lacus.

"I mean um… CAKE ya um… Cake! For the um… party! Ya… hehe" she answered.

"Exellent idea! I'll go order it immediately!" exclaimed Miriallia and quickly left the room as if in a rush for something, which obviously sent Dearka rushing after her and Yzak; who felt he was not needed go out the door behind the couple.

"Can you guys go now? I want to sleep some more" she said quietly.

"Sure is there anything you need before we go though?" asked Lacus and Kira almost in unison.

"There is one thing…" she murmured thinking of her night visit.

"Ya? Anything! Just ask!" said the former singer.

"Can you put me in a wheel chair and take me to Athrun's room before you leave?" she asked.

"No!" answered her dark-haired brother.

"Please?" she asked in her best cute and innocent look.

"Ya, come on Kira!" answered Lacus. Good Lacus was on her side, now he couldn't say no because everyone knew he had a soft spot for her, he just hadn't admitted it.

"Alright" Kira answered sighing.

"But I know I'm going to regret this" he said.

" Why Kira? What do you think is going to happen?" asked Lacus.

"I don't know I just have a feeling…" he said slowly. And it just so happens that is "feeling" was right.

_Happy now Ame-chan? I FINALLY updated jeez I'm so tired so I have no comments right now other that plz R&R g2g so sleepy luv ya! Bye_

_.: M I Z U :._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Torn Apart**_

Summary: They were the perfect couple. Then there was the fatal incedent. Now everything has changed... A&C pairing R&R PLEASE!

A&C pairing with K&L AND D&M occasionally

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

_Flashback_

A/N: Author's Note

((A/N: This is my first fanfic so when you review please be nice and tell me what you think. In other words please don't flame me…))

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED (or any other anime I use in this story)

Chapter 4 

"Alright" Kira answered sighing.

"But I know I'm going to regret this" he said.

" Why Kira? What do you think is going to happen?" asked Lacus.

"I don't know I just have a feeling…" he said slowly. And it just so happens that is "feeling" was right.

"WHEEEEEEEE!"

"CAGALLI! LACUS! GET BACK HERE!" shouted the dark-haired teen, racing after the two screaming girls riding a wheelchair.

"YOUR SUPPOSED TO WAIT FOR ME!" he cried desprately.

"AWW COME ON KIRA I KNOW WHERE ATHRUN'S ROOM IS!" yelled the pink-haired princess. At the mention of his name the blonde tomboy stopped suddenly sending her pink-haired partner flying into Kira.

"Erm… S-sorry K-Kira…" said the former pop star shifting in the uncomfortable position.

"I-its o-okay L-Lacus" stuttered the former Freedom Pilot, while leaving the Orb princess to ponder in her own thoughts.

'_A-Athrun… I wonder… I hope… I wish…' _The Orb princess was broken out of her thoughts to hear the couple stuttering to each other she quickly took a picture from her cellphone and started giggling. Deciding on leaving the couple alone to enjoy one of there rare moments she turned and left determined to find the blue-haired teen's room by herself. Upon crossing a passing nurse the blonde found out that his room was room number 956 and so she set off to find it.

* * *

'_So on the fourth floor… and up the elevator we go… okay so 900 that way and 950 the other way well lets go the nine hundred fifty way then. 950…951…952…953…954…955…Aha! 956!'_As the blonde-haired tomboy entered the room she noted that it was filled with a musky scent and all the curtains were closed. The girl dreaded looking at the bed so she saved that part for last as she looked around the room the amber-eyed princess noticed that there were a lot of chocolates from there friends and a lot from people she didn't know, '_I'll ask Athrun about that later, when he waked up… IF he wakes up'_ A short intake of breath was heard when her gaze fell upon the bed. Yes, the boy she knew was asleep on the bed. Yes, he still had the same facial expression upon his face when he was asleep. Yes, everything about him was still normal, but the fact that there was a THING that helped him breath on his face, a few tubes on his arms and the fact that it looked like torture for him to even breath because his chest heaved at even the effort of taking a breath. Yes, this was defiantly the Athrun she knew, but it also was so not like him. The Athrun she knew was not so helpless against the world as tears streamed down her face she was not sure what to do. Should she run up and give him a hug? Or should she just back away and hope that it was all a dream? Life was so confusing… 

" HEY! What are you doing here? Don't you know that visitors aren't allowed in this part of the building?" came a voice.

"I-I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry" she answered.

"As you should be now LEAVE HERE AT ONCE!" said the voice.

"I'm- I'M SO SORRY ATHRUN!" she screamed as a waterfall of tears ran off her face and the rude owner of the voice shoved her out the door. As she was shoved she was also thrown off of her wheel chair and into someone. That someone took her by her shoulders slapped her and threw her to the floor, since her vision was blurred by her tears she did not know who it was and lay on the ground sobbing.

Suddenly there was a crash and a woman in white droped all her things and ran beside Cagalli.

"Miss! Miss! are you alright?" The Nurse asked.

"Don't move sweetly and you won't get hurt" said the voice. _'Its that person again'_ The Nurse wimpered and shouted for help. Bad move. The Nuse was shot. Fortunately her scream for help was heard and a group of people came to the blonde princess's aid. When they reached the scene of crime the intruters had already left but all the poor Orb Princess could do was cry.

* * *

"CAGALLI! O MY… CAGALLI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" screeched her short-haired friend.

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU? I'LL-I'LL KILL THEM!" the amber eyed princess was awakened by the shouts of her friends as she noticed she was on ground. '_What! Why!' _As the events of the afternoon came back to her she curled up into a small ball and sobbed her heart out. Half way through she felt someone holding her and looked up.

"M-Milly! I-I t-thought you were b-buying c-cak-ke?" she stuttered, her voice not quite recovered from the sobbing.

"I was buying cake but I found a group picture of us having a picnic and decided give you and Athrun one but when I found that you weren't in you room I phoned Kira and he told us that he was rushing up to the ninth floor with Lacus on stairs because the elevator was broken but he didn't mention you and since we were in the hospital we decided to go there to, and when I got here you were lying on the ground." Explained her good friend.

"I-I s-see" the orb princess answered.

"Anyways, back to my first question. How did u get into this state?" asked the blue-eyed girl.

"I-I don't know" the amber eyed blonde answered struggling to remember but the only worlds that came to mind were the words she screamed earlier and _"my love". _

"Can you try to remember?" asked Miriallia.

"**_Athrun…my love… I'm so sorry"_**

A single tear rolled down her face and then she fainted.

_Happy Thanksgiving! That was your Thanksgiving gift from me 2 all my readers! **Gobble Gobble **lolz I tried to make it really sad but that was really hard. (Especially when your listening to Emotion) After I finish this Fanfiction I shall make another one with the Gundam Seed Destiny Characters what do you think? Oh and can someone PLEASE tell me how to spell the masked persons name? The Commander that died you know the guy with girly hair and that weird mask… If you know plz tell me how to SPELL his name! And did I mention I broke a NAIL in PE? Jk jk but I did break a nail… Neways enough chit chat remember after you read this R&R and have a Happy Thanksgiving! (Feedback is Welcome!) _

_: . . M I Z U . . : _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Torn Apart**_

Summary: They were the perfect couple. Then there was the fatal incident. Now everything has changed... A&C pairing R&R PLEASE!

A&C pairing with K&L AND D&M occasionally

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

_Flashback_

A/N: Author's Note

((A/N: This is my first fanfic so when you review please be nice and tell me what you think. In other words please don't flame me…))

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED (or any other anime I use in this story)

Chapter 5 

-Cagalli's POV-

As I opened my eyes I felt really sick. Everything ached and someone was shining something in my eyes. I lifted my hand attempting to block it but my hand wouldn't move. '_I guess it because I'm so sore'_ I thought, I tried again but to no success I gave up and opened my eyelids. I expected to see Milly or Lacus but instead I saw someone I thought I would never see again. I saw… ATHRUN? I opened my eyes in shock and sat up in bed, I winced in pain but ignored it. I scrambled out of the bed ignoring the shouts of all the nurses and doctors. Attempting to run to the chair on the other side of the room, my feet touched the ground and I collapsed. Not giving up I crawled to the chair mumbling. All the doctors and nurses stared at me in utter confusion for some reason. I guess there just weird. I kept trying to crawl to him but he kept getting farther and farther away. Suddenly Athrun stood up and walked over to me. I ran up to hug him but someone kept holding me back. I was beyond pissed so I started screaming and scratching the person, I saw him stand up and walk to the door. He walked out the door and disappeared, leaving me screaming in agony.

-x-

-Dearka's POV-

Jeez, you'd think my girlfriend would have SOME sympathy for me. We just came back from buying more flowers, candy, and chocolate, get well presents for Cagalli & Athrun and we heard loud screaming and yelling from her door. Milly dropped everything and ran off. Oh did I mention she dropped everything ON ME? Jeez… About 15 minutes later a crazy lookin' guy in a white drench coat (he kinda looked like a doctor but he looked like a mad scientist too XD) came rushing up to me babbling about stuff. The only two things I caught on to was not something that pleased me either. To what I figured out he was tellin' me it was something about 'Athrun' and 'never waking up again' ((A/N: dun dun dun! Jkjk))

-x-

-Milly's POV-

When I had heard the scream, I immediately left Dearka with all the get well presets, and ran to her room… only to be stopped by the nurses. I fought my way through the mass of nurses and doctors, only to find a nurse carrying Cagalli, screaming in agony, back to her bed. I felt really sad when I left that room, but when I came out I saw Dearka was standing with groceries piled up around him and on him and a (by the looks of it) very VERY mad doctor trying to explain something to him. When I reached them I realized it was in fact a very angry doctor and not just some mad scientist. At that moment the doctor rushed to Cagalli's room and I, of course ran to stop him. Sadly I did not get very far, I heard Dearka drop the groceries and presents to Cagalli and Athrun on the ground and then I felt to arms encircle my waist. I knew at once it was Dearka because I could smell his scent (Although I tell him to stop using so much cologne) but when I looked up I could see something was terribly wrong. He had his serious face on and he never used that except in war. "Hey Dearka what's up?" I asked. "Nunthin' baby its just…" Wow Dearka stuttering? Something really bad must have happened. "Shh... just tell me what's wrong…" I murmured. "Okay... um… you know the doctor that was talking to me? Well I couldn't really understand him but…" ((A/N: wow that's so a surprise)) "Yea?" "He said something about Athrun and never waking up again…"

-x-

-Normal POV-

"Nurse?" asked a voice.

"Yes?" she answered looking up.  
"Please let us see him before you- you um… pull t-the plug… please?" came the soft voice that she could only recognize as the PLANTs idol Lacus Clyne. She gasped "M-Miss Clyne you wish too see Mr. Zala am I right? Only his family may see him now but seeing you are as close as a relative you may enter, but not your friend he must stay." She whispered the last part softly seeing the idols creastfallen face.

"But? Can he not enter? Kira, he knew Athrun at a very young age…!" she cried.

"Please Miss Clyne do not shout…"  
"Please can we go in?" asked the firm yet soft voice of the brown haired boy. The nurse sighed.  
"Very well please enter silently and try to be quiet" she said.

-x-

The blue eyed girl stared at her boyfriend intently.

"Are you sure that's what he said?"  
"Yea, pretty sure"  
"Then LETS GO!" she answered running off.

"C-coming!" he answered. As they ran up the stairs to Athrun's room they both had the same thought in their mind. _'What if Cagalli ever found out…?'_

As they approached the door they were just in time to see the end Lacus's pink hair flow through the door.  
"D-Dearka?"  
"Yea..?"

"Lets go in…" the brown haired girl murmured waling over to the Nurse.  
"Nurse, we are Athrun's friends can we go in and see him one last time?" she said the last part softly as the words echoed in her brain _'One last time'_.

During the war Athrun was not a very important person in her life, he was even considered the enemy but, after the war he, Cagalli, Lacus, Kira, Dearka and Mir spent so much time together she didn't know if she could live with another person gone in her life.

"I'm sorry Miss, Only family or relatives may enter." The nurse answered softly.

"But... Please! We need to see him!" Mir said raising her voice.

"Miss! Please don't-" but the nurse was cut off when two men in white pushed passed her and entered the room.

"What are these two doing here? Don't they know that visiting hours in thi-" but he too was cut off when…

"GET OUT OF THE ROOM! NURSE HOW COULD YOU LET THESE I INTO THE ROOM?"asked the mad doctor in the room.

"STOP YELLING AT HER SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" came the voice of the brown haired coordinator.

"Be Quiet! Athrun is sleeping!" cried the desperate pink-haired coordinator.  
"He's dead and you know it." Sneered the doctor outside the room.

"Shut Up." Said the tanned blonde in a deadly tone.

"Everyone please be quiet and let the doctors do there job!" said the Nurse in a commanding tone.

"You four teenagers please I know he's you friend but we only do what we have to please stay outside, while the doctors do there job"

"Alright, come on Lacus lets go outside."

"No! Kira wait! L-look at Athrun!"

"By George I don't believe it…" ((A/N: HA! That's what my math teacher says…))

"I-its amazing..."

"What is happening?"

"I-it's A-Athrun… He's Alive…."

-x-

_HA! Cliffy I'm sorry, I'm evil I know. But now I have writers block I know it's amazing, usually I'm bursting with ideas but give it some sleep and ill come up with an idea. Meanwhile you guys can try to come up with an idea of I don't I apologize for not updating since…-flips calendar- -sweatdrop- October….ah… yea I need ideas please! oh and R&R _

_Luv Ya! _

_: . . M I Z U . . :_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Torn Apart**_

Summary: They were the perfect couple. Then there was the fatal incident. Now everything has changed... A&C pairing R&R PLEASE!

A&C pairing with K&L AND D&M occasionally

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

_Flashback_

A/N: Author's Note

((A/N: This is my first fanfic so when you review please be nice and tell me what you think. In other words please don't flame me…))

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED (or any other anime I use in this story)

READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY!

Since will not allow stars, stars will be replaced by dashes plz remember that. Thnx!

Chapter 6 

"You four teenagers please I know he's you friend but we only do what we have to please stay outside, while the doctors do there job"

"Alright, come on Lacus lets go outside."

"No! Kira wait! L-look at Athrun!"

"By George I don't believe it…" ((A/N: HA! That's what my math teacher says…))

"I-its amazing..."

"What is happening?"

"I-it's A-Athrun… He's Alive…."

-x-

-Cagalli's POV-

When Milly burst into my room I was just getting up. I felt kind of sick and I was about to tell her but her excited face told me otherwise. I decided to keep it to myself, not to ruin the moment.

"Milly? Is something up?"

"Hurry! Cags! We have to get to Athrun's room quick!"

"W-why? NO! IS HE DIEING?"

"Of course NOT! Its just the opposite!" she was brimming with excitement, I couldn't help but smile. Then what she said hit me. _'Is he dieing?… no just the opposite…that means…"_

"ATHRUN! H-he's… Athrun's alive?" Milly turned to me "Of course silly! Isn't that what I just said?" I felt my smile enlarge X10.

"Cagalli! Don't just sit there grinning like an idiot! Hurry up he must really want to see you! You are he's fiancée after all!" She said and winked, I could feel a slow blush creeping up to my face, as I felt for my engagement ring. Then I started panicking.

"Milly! Where's my ring?" she turned to me and smiled. I pouted and said, "Now whose smiling like an idiot?"

"Relax Cags, I have it right here" she answered and handed it to me after digging though her pocket for a while.

She sighed, "I wish Dearka would propose we've been dating for so long." I just smiled softly and answered "Trust me he's just shy! Remember it took ALL the guys to get Athrun out of the ROOM and EVERYONE to persuade him to propose to me!" Milly and I giggled at the fond memory.

_Flashback (Normal POV)_

_A brown-haired boy and a blonde boy were pushing a blue-haired boy down the hallway while a silver-haired one stood against the wall watching. The blue-haired boy was wearing a nice suit _((A/N: no tuxes pplz)) _while the other three were wearing casual clothes. The blue-haired coordinator was throwing objections back, but it seemed like the two boys had an answer to confront each protest. _((A/N: Now lets take a closer look!))

"_She might hate me forever!"_

"_She won't, trust me you the last person she'll HATE."_

"_What if she thinks I'm moving to fast?"_

"_Athrun you've been dating since forEVER!"_

"_Dearka! NO! Stop helping him! Go stand with Yzak! I COMMAND YOU!"_

"_You ain't my commander 'nemore Athrun! Hey wait… YZAK! ATHRUN SAYS HE COMMANDED YOU TO STAND THERE!"_

"_NO! I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"_

"_Now you in for it… ATHRUN!"_

"_GAHH!" But there "plans" were suddenly destroyed when…_

"_Hmmm…? Yes Pink-chan it's awfully loud isn't it? Lets go check it out…"_

"_Hey! Lacus wait! Where are you going? Its soo bright… DEARKA ARE YOU TRYING TO SNEAK OUT?"_

"_Uh… of course not Milly!"_

"_Fine... I'll believe this time 'casue I'm so tired –yawn- OH! ATHRUN! Is that a…"_

"_Engagement ring! Engagement Ring!"_

_Athrun sweatdropped "Shut it Haro…"_

"_WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP OUT THERE? I NEED SOME SLEEP TOO YA KNOW!"_

"_Told you it was a bad time…"_

"_Just GO ATHRUN! She won't MURDER you!" A glare and a sweatdrop._

"_Okay… she might… but STILL!"_

"_Fine, fine I'm going."_

"_Uh… Cagalli?"_

"_WHAT?"_

" _Can you open the door please?" A glare and the others slipped away._

"_Oi! Athrun what do you want?"_

"_Cagalli I …"_

"_Athrun? Is that a… Oh My God…" _

"_So will you…?"_

"_Let me think about it… NOT of course I will! …" A Kiss and a snap and then a…_

"_GET BACK WITH THAT CAMERA!"_

_End Flashback._

I looked fondly at the ring, it was pure gold with a tiny topaz in the middle, and the stone reflected three letters 'AxC' I smiled and shoved it onto my finder and ran to help Milly find my clothes. She left so I could change, after I changed I ran as fast as I could to the elevator just to see the door close in my face I swore at the door but stopped when my doctor passed me and said: "Swearing is very unladylike you know miss Cagalli" I blushed at the comment and the elevator door opened.

((A/N: just so this gets to you guys cause I know I don't make sense most of the time, Cagalli's current condition is fine physically but her mind is kind of not over the car crash yet she's not like those people that are emotionally hurt she's back to normal but if she sees Athrun in pain she will think its her fault make sense? If not email or review I will explain better I hope… now back to the story!))

I waited impatiently as the elevator made a beeping noise every time we ascended a floor. _'I can't wait to see him'_ I thought, and finally the elevator made a last "beep" as the door opened. I sprinted down the familiar hallway as the horrible memories came back. I shoved the memories back and replaced them with the fond memories I shared with Athrun. I slowed down to a walk after receving glances and glares from a few people. "Wow, people sure aren't friendly here" I thought. Then I reached his door number…as I opened it slowly I saw him and I couldn't resist but to call out to him… "ATHRUN!" I stared running to his bedside while he stared at me and said the few words forever imprinted in my memory…

"_Excuse me miss? Who are you?"_

-x-

-Athrun's POV-

-BEEP-

'_What's that sound?'_

-BEEP-

'_Arg it's so annoying'_

-BEEP-

"_Hmm... It kind of sounds like my alarm clock!'_

-BEEP-

'_It must be my alarm clock!'_

-BEEP-

'_I should probably wake up now'_

-BEEP-

'_Nah... Five more minutes'_

-BEEP-

'_Well I guess I could go turn it off first'_

Those were my first thoughts when I awoken. After though I decided too rest a few more minutes before getting up. As I counted down the seconds to my waking I realized faintly that there were quiet voices whispering around me, I could here bits and pieces of their conversations there was talk of me and a person named Cagalli. Hm... I wondered for a bit about who she was, and why there was talk of her. As I slowly opened my eyes I had to blink at the immense amount of light shining into my eyes.

"Athrun!" came the distressed voice of a girl as I tried to get up. I groaned in pain and fell back into the bed.

"Hey, Buddy! You alright?" asked a tanned coordinator, I remembered dimly that he was one of the many people that had graduated with me from the academy. ((A/N: what is their school called? Arg… not enough memory… plz review or email if u know! Btw if u go to our profile it has my email...)) As I was looking around the room I noticed that the silver haired boy was also there but the green haired boy, the blonde and the strawberry blonde were nowhere to be found. I strained to remember their names. The tanned blonde… Derrickor was it Dearka? Yes I was almost positive his name was Dearka… the green-haired one I knew for certain was called Nicol but the silver-haired one? Was it Yvon? Or Ivan? I was not sure I noted I would ask him later. The other two I knew were called Rusty and Miguel. I kept looking around I found my fiancée Lacus safely attached to my old friend Kira. I wondered why… there was also a girl with short auburn hair clinging to Dearka but the other girl the one they called Cagalli was no where to be found. Suddenly a girl with short blonde hair burst through the door calling my name…

_Lets end it there! Ahh... a nice little cliffy for you huh? Lol did you like the flashback? I hated it personally I had NO IDEAS FOR IT! It just kinda pooped into my head seeing the moment was right but here is a fact I CANNOT WRITE FLASHBACKS! –sigh- yes… I thank all my readers and reviewers I LOVE YOU! Hehe –sweatdrop- yes I have mood swings… and now that that part is over I RAN OUT OF IDEAS! WAHHH! Well give it a dayz rest and we shall see what happens… although nothing has started yet… now before I leave you to suffer the wrath of my cliffy I ask would anyone like for me to make a FMA fanfiction? I have one in mind but if you don't want one… ah... the pairing will be AlxWinry but I might change it to EdxWinry if the readers want it like that… BTW IM SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE BY SATURDAY! WAS HAVING SERVER PROBLEMS! well that's all for now! Byez_

_Luv Ya! 3_

_: . . M I Z U . . : (SEND IDEAS!)_


End file.
